The Chocolate War Gone Wild
by AnswerTalker
Summary: YAOI! A collection of one shots or two shots rotaiting around various yaoi pairings. Ranging from smut to fluff.


**The chocolate war gone wild ArchiexObie **

**A/N~~~ Well here's my second fic, this one's for the chocolate war novel by Robert Cormier, we had to read it in school and there wasn't much fanfiction for it and the Idea just came to me, my good friend (Double G) gave me a few ideas that I'll try to incorporate. Will probably be the dirtiest thing I've ever written. /**

**This is M rated Yaoi (malexmale), if you don't like it don't read it, no flames please, but helpful advice is welcome. Sorry if their out of character, which I'm positive they are.**

**I put some lyrics and artist names throughout the story; I was listening to them for some inspiration. ;)**

**I don't own the characters or the book, they belong to Robert Cormier.**

_Meet me in the gym locker room after last period. _'What the hell' Archie thought about the note he found in his locker as he made his way to the gym. Of course Obie would pick that out of all places to talk; Archie hated the smell of all the sweat, and despised all things athletic, 'Oh how you must hate me' he thought approaching the gym.

It's not like he hates Obie, Quite the opposite really. Archie absolutely loved to torment him, getting him involved in assignments and watch him slowly figure out what's going on, ending with Obie getting pissed off at him. Another thing he loved about him, he always says he'll get revenge but never does, allowing Archie to do whatever he pleased to screw with him.

_~~~~Yo, check it out I got a plan, here's my intention, the frat boys in the club are lame, let's start an altercation. ~~~ I kissed a boy, Cobra Starship~~~~_

Archie swung open the doors to the locker room. He walked down the rows of lockers on either side of him, minding the bench in between them. You could tell last hour gym just let out from the smell, the class Obie was just in.

Archie heard a locker on the other side close. He walked over to see Obie buttoning his pants, shirt thrown over his shoulder, and a light sheen of sweat covering his lean body.

Archie felt a twinge in his gut but ignored it, "You called" he said keeping that cool edge to his voice, seeming indifferent.

Obie looked up, startled at the intrusion. "Oh, hey" he said slipping on his shirt "I didn't expect you here so early."

"Well I am" Archie snapped trying to seem pissed off at the fact that he's even here when he has more important things to do. Obie rolled his eyes.

"I noticed" Obie said leaning against the lockers hiding his amusement.

"What do you want Obie" Archie said going back to his indifferent voice.

"Who said I want anything?" Obie said popping a piece of chocolate into his mouth that he got from his pocket, seemingly out of nowhere.

Archie followed the delectable candy with his eyes, Obie just smirked "Well, I see you want something" he said as he subtlety sucked the remaining chocolate off of his fingers, first one, then a second, a third. Archie felt the twinge again, much stronger this time.

"What are you trying to pull" Archie said internally struggling to keep up his front, swallowing nervously.

Obie pulled his fingers out of his mouth with a pop. "What do you think I'm trying to pull?" he said walking over to him licking the taste of chocolate off his own lips.

Archie stood his ground till they were mere inches apart. Obie stopped and looked up so they were face to face, Obie being almost a head shorter.

They kept eye contact, Obie looking up, eyes half lidded, mouth slightly parted. Archie looking down, his emotional shell cracking, he can feel himself being more turned on every second, and he can't tell how much longer he can hold out before giving into this game Obie was trying for.

Obie leaned in lips brushing Archie's ear "Tell me what you want" he whispered huskily, finally pressing his body against Archie, his breath ghosting over Archie's neck and ear, all this causing Archie to visibly shudder, the last of his shell crumbling down.

_~~~Scream for my ice cream, tell me all your dirty dreams, scream for my ice cream, now show me what's your fantasies ~~~ Scream for my ice cream, Blood on the dance floor~~~~_

Archie flipped them over and pinned Obie to the lockers with his body. "What I want huh?" he said grinning, as Obie mirrored him.

Archie couldn't hold back any longer and fiercely claimed Obie's lips in a heated kiss. They pressed their bodies together trying to get closer, as Archie licked Obie's lips asking for entrance that was quickly granted. Their tongues messaging each other as they each explored the others mouth.

Archie was taking charge and dominating the kiss, his hands tightly pulling Obie's hips against him. While Obie's mouth was occupied with the clash of tongue and teeth his hands made their way under Archie's shirt and up his toned chest.

The locker the smaller of the two was pressed against creaked from the sheer force Archie was putting on Obie as they both moaned into the kiss from the friction.

They broke apart for some much needed air. "You're covered in sweat" Archie said, gasping for air.

"Yeah?" Obie said not really caring at this point.

"There are showers here." Archie said, Obie grinned like a cat once he realized what the other boy was suggesting.

Obie grabbed the front of his shirt and dragged him over to where the showers were. Archie almost laughed at how eager Obie was. When they were a few feet from the showers Obie stopped and faced Archie. He locked eyes with him and slowly started to pull up on his own shirt. Inch by agonizing inch his bare chest was once again reviled, as Archie could only watch and try not to cum in his pants at the mere sight.

Once his shirt was discarded to who knows where, he started to unbutton his pants with one hand and tweak his hardened nipples with the other, looking away and biting his lip in a way that Archie could never imagine. The zipper was next and he went just as slow, milking Archie's expression for all it was worth.

Once his shoes and socks were off he waved Archie over with a finger and a beckoning look, lust clear on his face, pants hanging dangerously low on his hips with the zipper down.

Archie pulled his shirt over his head with more gusto than Obie had, wanting to be with him, against him, _inside him,_ he thought quickly maneuvering over to him.

They were once again kissing, as Obie's hands undid Archie's pants, sliding under his boxers to stroke his member causing Archie to release a throaty moan.

Archie messily kissed his way to Obie's neck. He licked and nibbled down to the joint where neck met shoulder and started to leave love bites marking him. His hands slid Obie's pants down, pleasantly discovering he wasn't wearing underwear and gripping his firm rear.

_~~~~'Push it baby Push it baby out of control, I've got my gun cocked tight and I'm ready to blow' ~ Starstruckk 3oh! 3~~~~~~_

Obie kicked off his pants and slid Archie's pants and boxers down at the same time, leaving both of the boys naked and shuffling to the showers locked in a kiss.

When they got under a shower head Archie slammed Obie into a wall, Obie's legs coming up to wrap around his waist, Still in a lip lock Archie blindly searched for the faucet, eventually finding it and bringing a torrent of cold water down on them.

Archie looked away to change the temperature to warm/hot, as Obie gnawed on his neck grinding his hips into Archie's while he still clung to him.

Obie got down and started kissing him from his lips, to his neck, stopping at his chest to suck and nibble on his erect nubs, making Archie grip his head of brown hair arching his back in pleasure.

Obie continued down, he traced the taught lines of his abdomen with his tongue and dipped it into his navel making him squirm, Archie's blonde happy trail brushing his sharp chin and jaw.

_~~~You wanted control, so we waited, I put on a show, Now I make it, you say I'm a kid, my ego is big, I don't give a shit, and it goes like this ~ Take me by the tongue and I'll know you, kiss me till your drunk and I'll show you, all the moves like jagger, I've got the moves like jagger, I've got the mooOOooves like jagger~~ moves like Jagger~ Maroon 5~~~_

Obie looked up, briefly making eye contact with Archie. Gripping his hips he went down and came face to face with his erect member, planting a feather light kiss on the head making Archie hiss and grip Obie's hair tighter.

Obie gave a few tentative licks, putting the tip into his mouth and lightly sucking, causing Archie to moan loudly as his thrusts were prevented by Obie's grip.

Obie smirked, gradually taking in all of the seven and a half inches into his mouth and deep throating him. Archie moaned deeply, hands locked tight in Obie's hair as he bobbed his head, sucking and licking his dick like it were some sort of delicious treat.

Just as Archie was about to be pushed over the edge, they heard the snap of a camera, accompanied by a flash.

**A/N XD ok I'm sorry for the cliff hanger but I really wanted to post this, a second part will be coming out soon, it will probably just be a two-shot**


End file.
